


Le Jour du Premier Volant

by AndersAndrew



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, No Porn, Roughness, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virgin Nux, War Boy Culture, mention of gangbang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux a eu son premier volant aujourd'hui : il est devenu un war boy !<br/>Mais à présent qu'il est un adulte - du moins, d'après les règles en vigueur - il attire tous les regards et toutes les convoitises. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur Slit pour lui filer un coup de main...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Jour du Premier Volant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Prompt : _Mad Max : Nux/Slit, leur vie de War pups, le premier volant de Nux, leurs entrainements, leurs rêves, etc  
>  \- J'ai tendance à voir tous les war boys vachement ambigus sexuellement (parce que visiblement les seules femmes qu'ils fréquentent sont les "vaches à lait" de Immortan joe, (qui sont "fécondées" par je ne sais qui d'ailleurs…) donc bon en gros je vois un genre de truc à la grecque antique, avec les petits initiés par les adultes, et plus ou moins tous qui couchent un peu ensemble, et c'est un peu sale mais bon… Nux et Slit ado quoi xD_
> 
>  
> 
> J'ai essayé dans les dialogues de retrouver les expressions bizarres et le niveau de langage des personnages (j'espère que ce sera convaincant). J'ai aussi récupéré quelques kinks qui n'étaient pas mentionnés dans le prompt, je pense que cela ne te dérangera pas (j'espère).  
> J'ai mis de l'objectification, car avant d'être des hommes, les War Boys, selon moi, se considèrent comme des sorte d'outils; ils ont bel et bien des sentiments, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de société qui encourage à l'expansion émotionnelle.  
> Je souhaite de tout coeur que ça te plaise (même si en fait, j'ai davantage insisté sur le porn plutôt que les éléments cités dans le prompt; mais le truc des grecs était tellement cool, j'avais tellement envie de développer ça !) !!

Ç'avait été une belle journée.  
Nux avait eu son premier volant. Il l'avait serré si fort qu'il s'en était fait saigner ses doigts, mais il n'en avait cure.  
Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait en tout cas, à réparer les machines sans jamais avoir l'occasion de rouler avec. La peau gluante et noire de cambouis, le nez atrophié par les odeurs de carbu, ses petites mains se faufilant dans les entrailles métalliques de la bête, farfouillant au milieu de ses rouages mécaniques suintant de fluides brûlants, et jamais, jamais il n'avait eu le droit de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en cuir dans la cabine, les pieds effleurant à peine les pédales. Il avait été le plus docile et le plus assidu, n'acceptant les coups que quand ils étaient mérités, et luttant pour survivre.  
Mais en ce jour, le plus glorieux entre tous, il avait conduit un bolide et parcourut Fury Road. Comme un guerrier. Comme un viking des temps anciens.  
"Tu es un vrai War Boy maintenant, pas vrai ? Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour ?"  
Tournant la tête de côté, Nux aperçut Slit penché sur lui, à un mètre au dessus, sur la plateforme supérieure qui le surplombait tandis qu'il vidait le pus de ses tumeurs les plus bénignes, celles qu'il pouvait atteindre en tout cas.  
Slit sauta et atterri dans un nuage de poussière sablonneuse. Il était grand; son aîné de seulement deux ans, mais massif, dangereux à sa façon aussi, pourtant Nux n'avait jamais peur de cette brute à la cervelle de moineau - capable de vous démolir un moteur à force d'appuyer comme un dingue sur le champi.  
War boy avant lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer - et d'en profiter pour le chicaner - Slit était son rival depuis toujours. Et aussi, paradoxalement, son ami, en qui il avait (presque) toute confiance. On n'est jamais sûr de personne ici comme ailleurs.  
"Tu te souviens quand t'étais qu'un war pup, et que tu mangeais le vert à l'intérieur de tes narines ?", contra Nux "Pour moi t'es toujours ça. Pas de quoi jouer les chromés !"  
"Fais gaffe !", grogna Slit avec vigueur. "J'ai entendu les autres - Ceux qui ont brillé une fois sur Fury Road. Ils ont dis qu'ils auraient ton cul ce soir. Tu es comme qui dirait populaire."  
"Qu'ils viennent. Qu'on voit qui aura le cul de qui."  
Slit ricana :  
"Tu sais bien que ça sert à rien. Ils l'auront tôt ou tard."  
Nux ne répondit rien, car il savait qu'il avait raison. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la Citadelle : les plus âgés apprenaient aux jeunes, bon gré, mal gré, à calmer leurs frustrations, leurs tensions et les animosités entre War Boys.  
Et s'il atteignait leur âge, lui aussi pourra déverser sa crème dans quelques culs juteux et bien tendres. Ce n'était pas mal : c'était la règle.  
"Tu as déjà servi ?", demanda Nux avec une nonchalance feinte.  
"Quelquefois.", répondit Slit prudemment.  
L'autre secoua la tête. Slit n'était pas encore assez vieux pour être initiateur de toute façon. Ce n'était donc guère surprenant.  
"Tu pourrais m'imprégner..."  
Slit rougit sous ses cicatrices et le masque blanc d'albinos que formait son faciès devint vaguement inquiétant, avec ses arcades saillantes qui lui donnaient des airs de squelette mécontent.  
"Quoi ?", dit-il bêtement.  
"Si c'est toi le premier, ils n'oseront plus t'embêter."  
"Tu dis ça...", rétorqua Slit en ricanant. "Mais en vrai, c'est que tu veux m'avoir dans le cul."  
Vexé, Nux le repoussa et tapa dans un caillou avec son pied.  
"Va manger du Schlipnut, BP sans plomb !"  
Comme Nux lui tournait le dos résolument, Slit revînt vers lui et lui prit les épaules par derrière.  
"C'est toi que je vais manger...", susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur, et lui descendit brutalement le pantalon, d'un geste sec, dénudant une paire de fesses duveteuse qu'il s'empressa de malaxer d'une main.  
Il chuchota à Nux :  
"Vais t'imprégner si profond que tu vas te mettre à faire du lait,war pup."  
Nux émit un grondement d'avertissement, que Slit interrompit en glissant ses doigts dans sa raie. Nux lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, l'appréhension se le mêlant à l'envie. Il avait encore quelques expériences à vivre après tout.  
Vraiment une très belle journée !

 

Plus tard cependant, Nux avait changé d'avis - ou du moins il l'avait quelque peu nuancé.  
"Je te l'avais dis de tout faire sortir.", déclara Slit en voyant Nux revenir. "Quand tu gardes le jus, ça donne mal au bide."  
La démarche de Nux était rigolote et il avait envie de s'en moquer. Il s'abstint cependant, parce que le cul de Nux lui avait donné beaucoup de plaisir, ç'aurait été indigne d'en railler les conséquences.  
"Les grands, ils voudront quand même t'essayer.", prévint-il à la place. "Mais au moins tu sauras comment leurs faire du bien."  
Nux grimaça, le goût toujours présent sur la langue. Pas de chance, Slit avait beaucoup plus d'énergie en réserve qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
"Si tu as de la chance, quelques uns pourraient mourir dans la semaine", continua Slit avec une sorte de sollicitude bienveillante.  
"Aucun ne sera chrome et brillant.", fit remarquer Nux.  
"Non."; acquiesça Slit. "Ils vont mourir sans témoin. Mais c'est mieux ainsi : les grands sont fragiles et inutiles. Trop de tumeurs. Pas faits pour Fury Road. Poids morts."  
Nux frissonna : c'était le sort qui les attendait tous s'ils ne se montraient pas assez forts. Lui ne finirait pas comme ça.  
"J'aurais aimé que ce soit Immortan Joe.", admit-il en se caressant le ventre.  
"Chhhhhut !", siffla Slit en le bousculant. "Tu es un War Boy ! Tu ne dois pas dire ces choses. Seules les épouses y ont droit."  
Nux se caressa les lèvres, encore lisses et souples - bientôt, il allait passer par le premier rite qui consistait à s'entailler la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste toute crevassée.  
"Tu crois qu'il les embrasse ?"  
Slit hésita. Il doutait que ce soit possible, mais en même temps ils ne devaient pas douter d'Immortan Joe : il était un dieu. Alors qui peut savoir ? De ce qu'il en savait, Immortan Joe pouvait tout aussi bien avoir des tentacules et un pénis de 10 mètres enroulés à l'intérieur du ventre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'assez près pour pouvoir le détailler attentivement...  
"Je veux que tu m'embrasses."  
La voix de Nux le ramena à la réalité.  
"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?"  
"Parce que mes lèvres sont toutes douces. Essaye-les."  
"Je viens de le faire.", répliqua Slit en désignant sa queue qui pendait mollement entre ses cuisses.  
"Mais pas avec ta langue..."  
Difficile de résister à une telle tentation. Slit ne savait pas comment faire, alors il agrippa les bras de Nux pour l'immobiliser - un peu comme s'il était un animal sauvage prêt à mordre ou à s'enfuir - et il écrasa son museau contre le sien.  
Nux faillit le repousser à cause du choc douloureux de leur front, mais il décida de persister et bougea un peu sa tête pour être plus confortable.  
La bouche contre la sienne était âpre, râpeuse et demandeuse. Il remua ses lèvres soyeuses, essayant pour de faux de prononcer le nom d'Immortan Joe, et la langue de Slit se faufila dans sa bouche.  
Nux ferma les yeux. Trembla pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Très bonne journée, décidément !


End file.
